


The Cuddle Nest™️

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, I passed out while writing this, M/M, Trohley - Freeform, like seriously I woke up and my head was on the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Horseshoe Crab makes a cuddle nest.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Donnie the Catcher/Horseshoe Crab (Fall Out Boy)
Kudos: 9





	The Cuddle Nest™️

**Author's Note:**

> I switched around the letters on my ipad’s useless keyboard! My last name is ten letters long, so I changed the home row to display it. I’m so proud of myself. 
> 
> We control what we can, am I right?

Horseshoe Crab was moving quickly around his room, arranging pillows and blankets to how he wanted them. He was nesting, just like a pregnant lady. He wasn’t pregnant, though. He was building a cuddle nest. Donnie the Catcher would be home from the store at any moment, and he needed to see this. Horseshoe was proud of himself when he finished. 

Donnie’s grandma’s custom quilts were down in the center, and pillows surrounded it like a fort. It was laced with fuzzy blankets, many of which Horseshoe had intentions of pulling over the two of them. He estimated that Mr. Sandman would back at around 7:30, and Dr. Benzedrine already knew about Horseshoe and Donnie being in love. Benzedrine was actually sitting cross legged in the doorway, saying things here and there. 

“He’s not gonna like it,” he said, “He’s gonna be mad that you took all the sheets off.” He held a bowl of cereal in his hand, and Horseshoe was about to give him the “Loudest Eater In The Whole World” award. But he was focused on his nest. 

Benzedrine put another spoon of cereals in his mouth, making Horseshoe want to destroy the nest. He suppressed it, though. There are worse things than loud eaters. And on the bright side, at least he wasn’t eating chips. That would be the death of him. 

“C-Can I get you a piece of bread, just so you chew quieter? I’m sorry, but you know how it is.” 

Benzedrine rolled his eyes. “Someone’s a little OCD today,” he sing-songed. 

Horseshoe spiked a pillow on the ground. “Am not!” he protested, “My disorder has nothing to do with this and you know it! You’re just saying so I give up. You have a psychology degree and you know what makes me insecure. So all you have to do is mention it and I cave. Don’t you find it manipulative in any way?” 

Dr. Benzedrine sighed and leaned against the door. “Yes, I do. However, it helps you find your breaking point. If we take this information and try to find the root of the sensitivity, then maybe—“ 

“I’m doing something for my boyfriend, okay?! I want it to be perfect.” Horseshoe bit his lip. “I’m sure you’d do the same for _your_ boyfriend.

The boy in yellow hoodie pointed his spoon over to the nest. “You could’ve been done five minutes ago, minus the talking and the scheduling of a future therapy session between us regarding your childhood.”

Horseshoe rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about my childhood.”

”Which is why you should. You, Me, Monday at 2:30. I know you won’t forget it because you have a big whiteboard calendar in the kitchen and you stare at it when someone’s trying to talk to you. Back to the nest. To me, it looks perfect. There’s pillows and blankets and... and pillows. But apparently there’s something I’m not seeing.” 

Horseshoe sighed and picked up the pillow he threw on the ground. “I’m sorry. I’ll think about this through your eyes. Oh wait, I can’t! You’re blind, for God’s sake. You can’t see the wrinkles, or the shape, or the fact that he’s gonna leave me when he sees it!” 

“Leave you when I see what?” Donnie knocked on the door and opened it, making Benzedrine fall backwards onto Donnie’s shins. Donnie just stared down at him for a second before saying, “Please move.” 

Benzedrine nodded and stood up, dusting himself off. “Your boyfriend is neurotic,” he informed, “He has to open up and if he doesn’t—“ 

Donnie grabbed Benzedrine’s shoulders. “I know what I’m doing, Doctor. I’m not a bad boyfriend, and I also know a thing or two about the human brain. You need to stop psychoanalyzing everything we say and trust that we have morals. Horseshoe Crab is doing just fine, but it hurts when you try to find things to fix. You can be a good doctor without trying to find things to fix about everyone.”

Dr. Benzedrine frowned. “It’s a major problem in his life.” 

“You have disorders, too! Everyone has a diagnosis. I’m not saying no to the therapy, because there are some problems he needs to discuss with a professional, but you should get off his case for a while. I’ll do whatever he intends to with this... honey, what is the blankets?” 

Horseshoe Crab smiled sweetly. “A nest.” 

Donnie turned around and met his gaze. “You made a nest for us?” 

“W-Well... it’s yours, but I was hoping I could use it with you. It’s a cuddle nest made for two people.” He offered a weak smile and shrugged. “It’s not much, but–“ 

“Doctor Patrick Benzedrine, get out of the room this instant. My boyfriend has made a cuddle nest and I would be Satan reincarnated if I didn’t lay in it right now,” Donnie had a glimmer in his eyes, but his voice was scarily passive-aggressive. 

Benzedrine nodded quickly and stepped out of the room backwards. “O-Okay. Um... have fun snuggling, I guess.” 

“If we wanted to snuggle, we would’ve made a snuggle nest. This is a cuddle nest. Get with the times, doctor.” Horseshoe Crab dug into the blankets and pulled his boyfriend down with him. They shared a sound kiss before tangling their limbs into the right cuddling position, Donnie’s face tucked into the crook of Horseshoe’s neck. One of them was cold, the other was boiling hot. 

Together they became room temperature.

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments! Let me know in the comments if I should make more America’s Suitehearts fics, or if this was an epic waste of my time. I only ask questions if I’m okay with any answer, so just know you can say anything and I won’t have hard feelings. Please, I need someone to tell me what to do.


End file.
